When Hearts are reborn
by DarkHenrych
Summary: One-shot. Zexion x Cloud. Zexion's wasted over Demyx's vanishing, he left the Organization XIII and forgot his plans. He didn't know what he was in when he met a blonde savior in Twilight Town's woods.


So, hi, I'm DarkHenrych and this is my first fic ever posted. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I own anything but the plot. Kingdom Hearts is a Disney and Square Enix production and they own all the characters.**

* * *

Footsteps, loud, heavy, unbearably strong… I fled from them, when I learnt of his death, I fled… I know they'll be looking for me, but I don't care… I can hear his melodious voice, his clear singing as his fingers run, ghost above the strings. I heard his last yelp, his cry, desperate, unnerving and hurt.

I awake sweating, the big, round drops of sweat run down my skin, tickling my throat as their lingering cold invades my body. I had that dream again, I was running from his death, I left him to die at the hands of the accursed Keyblade Master. I feel a weight in my chest making me unable to breathe. I feel my body change, shift beneath the unending loneliness that has taken hold of my world. No longer can I read, no longer can I focus my thoughts, I can no longer force myself to feign any feeling. He's left me too hurt to be myself.

I can hear footsteps approaching my position, I try to stand up, but my legs give way… I know I should have hit my head against a stone, but instead, I feel soft, strong arms holding me. I had taken my long-sleeved black coat off and had chosen to wear a different outfit, in case I was the next one in list. I knew I could be identified still, but I didn't care as long as I went away as anything but a member…

My body tensed when I looked to my savior; for a second I though I had seen HIM, though at last I managed to focus on him, and I was mildly disappointed to find that it was not him. It was a blond haired guy with an intense blue gaze fixed on me. He helped me to my feet, but I fell yet once again. He helped me to my feet once more, though now he put my arm around his shoulders to help me stand up. He whispered something about him going to get me help. I was surprised, to say the least…

"You look familiar" he said softly, his face quite calm and bearing a tinge of sadness in its stance. I lowered my sight, having found that I had not thought of a name or a background to hide.

"I'm…" I spoke slowly, trying to think of a name, "I'm Ienzo" it pained me to use my true name, but there was no way I was letting him know of my former self, the Organization XIII number VI, Zexion.

"I'm Cloud" he said softly, it turned a notch in my head, he didn't know about the Organization as much as those who had conquered Hollow Bastion and had named it Radiant Garden. "What happened to you?" he asked me as we walked slowly through the woods I had been lying in.

"I… I was looking for someone, but I think I fell" I lied expertly, "I can barely remember some things" I said truthfully.

"I know of someone who can help you" he said softly as I looked into his eyes, lost in thoughts about my loved one and this new angel who had battled his way through my world, my dark filled world of lies and illusions.

"Thanks" I said while he stared forward, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. I had never considered the possibility of losing him, I had never thought of it possible.

We reached a clock tower; I knew immediately where we were. Twilight Town, the town where I had witnessed VIII fall to XIII, never understanding WHY. This same town had that lingering scent of him, his water clones had seemingly come this way once. I know I have digressed, I know I have zoned out on my savior, but this scent of IX cannot be mistook for anything else than memories.

All I knew was challenged these few days, and no matter how I tried to explain to myself the sensations invading my body, I kept coming back to emotions. I'm unable to feel, I have always thought of that, I have always accepted that as a truth, an undeniable truth of my existence, nonexistent in itself. He made me realize how wrong I had been about my nonexistence, how the Superior had been wrong about it. And I turned him down, I rejected the opportunity he gave me.

"Will he be alright?" I heard Cloud ask a girl that hovered above my wounds, the wounds caused by my pointless race across the woods. I had tried to escape from them, yet I never noticed I was running only from myself.

"I cannot say Cloud, but maybe Roxas can" she said. My mind raged at the mention of that name; he was here, XIII was here in Twilight Town.

"No, I don't think we have that much time" Cloud said, I feigned zoning out, trying to look sicker than I was in truth. Maybe I could leave this place before he came…

Cloud is holding my hand, he doesn't want me to go away. IX, no, Demyx is holding my hand, trying to make me move to him. Cloud heaved me in his arms, running to an unknown place, his pace desperate, his heart beating fast. Demyx is singing a soft, slow, melodic sonata, his voice, calm and soothing makes me wander, distracts my thoughts. Cloud's worried voice invades my world, my space; I can no longer discern his words, I can no longer understand his cries…

The unnerving sensation of nothingness surrounds my limbs; my chest fills with an unending weight… There's a voice calling my name, there's a light in this darkness, and a shadow walks into its path. I can discern his weapon, his instrument, his sitar. I can listen to his words clearly. I can understand his desire, yet I cannot comprehend his motives. He wills against my leaving, he wills me to find the one who shall fill my emptiness.

I feel something rolling down my cheek, tickling my skin. I hear sobs, someone around me is sobbing. There's an intense flare when I open my eyes. My voice feels raspy at my throat as I try to speak. The sobs became less noticeable as I managed to crack open an eye, squinting at the light. I manage to see a mane of blond hair, yet to who it belongs I cannot grasp.

"Are you alright?" I hear his voice, it sounds weak, as though it belonged to someone who had been crying desperately.

"I…" I cannot speak, my throat feels dry. I try to move my heavy arms, my chest feels as though I had been slammed against a wall, pain coursing through me with every breath.

"Don't say anything" he says softly, the smile evident in his voice.

Now that I look at him, now that I look into those blue eyes, the same hue I've been running from within my nightmares, the same ones I used to love, I understand him, I understand Demyx… Cloud seems to be in a trance, his eyes intent on mine, the shine in them evident to a soul that has lived so long in darkness…

I sit up, I look around, and I'm startled to find myself atop Twilight Town's Clock tower. Cloud looks into my eyes, evidently surprised by my sudden recovery. I turn around to face the sunset, and Cloud scoots towards me, his strong arms surrounding me, holding me tightly to him, as if to not let me go away from him anymore.

"I knew I knew you" Cloud said, "You are the one I've been looking for" he said softly, his voice reaching the depths of my chest, creating a burning feeling in there.

I look up to him, stare at his eyes. "Who do you think I am?" I asked him, feeling a lot better all of a sudden. I saw it in his eyes, I saw the light in them, the glinting stars I had so many times assumed an illusion in Demyx's eyes. Cloud closed in slowly, I tensed slightly as his lips brushed against mine. His kiss was different, outstandingly different from Demyx's kisses.

"You are my light" he said, closing into me, enveloping me in a kiss that was unlike anything I had ever imagined, so powerful, that I no longer felt empty, void… A kiss so powerful, that I no longer felt like a Nobody.

* * *

So, oneshot, weird couple and Totally OOC. Hope you liked it.

I'm NOT going to ask for read and reviews, you review if you WANT...


End file.
